


I'll Still a Kitten

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you give me claws?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Still a Kitten

Can it be considered treason, when she never knew what to think of the pail haired man with his dark streaks of hair.

Was he a friend or foe?

Can it be an attempt of queen slaying when she was never truly a queen?

Could a man related to the great Arthur Dayne not be able to kill a little lion such as she?

***

The girl should thank her stars. His mercy isn't so great thought. he'll take a piece of her with him, for the little queen will stir up a even bigger war now.

He took a ear, he took her beautiful face. He gave her a temper to match a real lioness.

The Golden Queen shall thank her dark star, for he made her what she will become someday.


End file.
